


New Love

by IMeMyandMine



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan and Yongguk's 5 year anniversary passes and Yongguk is a no show. Himchan Meets Zelo by change and his feeling for Yongguk are settled and he begins to develop feelings of love towards the 16 year old boy that helped him when he was lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

 

                

                Himchan had waited for Yongguk for almost an hour at the restaurant before he left. He knew that Yongguk wasn’t going to come in the end but he still had a small spark of hope that he’d show up late. Bang Yongguk, handsome, amazingly talented, and a total jerk. Yongguk had asked Himchan out when they were both 15. Himchan hadn’t been so sure at first but agreed none the less. After four years of being together Yongguk had begun to distance himself from Himchan. He spent more time with his friends and at work than he did with Himchan. They lived together but they hardly ever saw each other. Himchan went to a different college than Yongguk so they both sort of saw it coming at the end of high school, they’d separate. They tried to make it work by moving into an apartment that was in the middle of both of their schools. But still with their schedules clashing they could never see each other throughout the day so they decided that the night time would be their time. Sometimes Himchan would stay up till the early hours of the morning waiting for Yongguk to arrive home, sometimes he did other times he didn’t.  Once they started their second year of college they had grown so distant that they didn’t even know what they were.  And on their 5 year anniversary Himchan had arranged so that they’d eat dinner out at a restaurant, Yongguk never arrived and Himchan ended up just leaving after waiting for 3 hours.

                As he left the restaurant he walked over to the park that he saw that was near the restaurant. He walked around for while until he found a bench to sit at. There were a few people walking round the park, some with their friends enjoying the night , and some couples wondering round hand in hand. He looked at the couples in pure envy, he wanted that to be him and Yongguk but then he didn’t. His feelings for Yongguk had faded over the 5 years of being together. They were still there but just not as strong. He stayed at the park until everyone was gone and then he raised himself from the bench and headed towards were his car was parked but was stopped when a boy in a skateboard almost ran into him. The boy got off the skateboard and ran back to where Himchan was asked if he was okay. Himchan just nodded slightly. The boy heaved a sigh of relief and let out a small giggle leave his lips.

“Hi, I’m Joonhong. But everyone calls me Zelo.”

“Himchan.”

“Why are you here by yourself at this hour? Sorry you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to you seem upset about something.”

“No, it’s fine. I just wanted to clear my head a little bit.”

“Okay. Are you going to be alright?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to talk about it? My mom used to tell me that talking to a stranger was a bad thing but if you don’t talk to a stranger you’d never make any friends.”

 “Your mom’s a smart woman.”

“Yea, so do you want to talk about it?”

“Weren’t you in a hurry to go somewhere?”

“No, I can tell my friends that I had something more important to do. Besides it looks like you need my help more than my friends need me to play video games.”

“We should probably sit then.”

“Okay, so now tell me what’s wrong?”

“Well today’s my 5 year anniversary with my boyfriend but he didn’t show up. I had this whole thing planned out. We’d eat dinner at the restaurant over there and then we’d walk around the city and then we’d go home together and then watch a movie or something till we fell asleep. But one of it happened. He wasn’t there this morning when I woke up and I don’t get to see him during the day so that was normal but I told him about this everyday for a week straight and he still didn’t remember or he completely just bailed on me for his friends again-like he always does.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I know he doesn’t love me anymore and my feeling for him have slowly faded away over the time that we’ve been together. At first when he asked me to be his boyfriend I was unsure of my feelings towards him but I agreed anyways.  I slowly fell in love with him over the time of us being in high school but when we graduated we got accepted to different schools and so we moved in together to make sure we wouldn’t break up. But he started making new friends and so did I. He started hanging out with his friends everyday and there hasn’t been just ‘us’ kind of day, it’s always him with his friends or e by myself at home waiting for him to come home. Sometimes he doesn’t even do that. He comes an hour before his classes to change and then leaves again. I hardly get to see him and in a way I don’t miss him but I know I should since we’re a couple but I feel almost as if we’re strangers now. “

                Zelo got up and extended his hand towards Himchan, he took it and then Zelo started walking in the opposite way he was going in the beginning. Himchan didn’t know what he was doing just following this stranger that he had just explained his messed up relationship too. They walked for fifteen minutes without talking. Zelo never let go of Himchans hand. Even when Himchan had tried to pull it away Zelo gripped on even tighter. At first Himchan started to get scared as they were headed towards the part of town that had a lot of violence. He kept looking at his surrounding making sure that they were safe and no one was about to pop out of nowhere and tried to kill them. Zelo didn’t pay attention to the area since he always went by there.

                Once they reached their first destination Himchan willingly followed Zelo in since it was just a convenience store. They bought a lot of chips and different flavors of ice cream. They also bought a multitude of candy. Once Zelo paid for everything he gave Himchan one of the bags and held his hand once again. This time Himchan didn’t pull away, he liked the feeling of Zelo’s hand in his. He never really held hands with Yongguk since he wasn’t the kinds of guy to like holding hands and small things like that. Himchan noticed they were going towards all the apartments and houses were located. Zelo pulled him up the stairs of one of the apartment complexes. At first he whined that he didn’t want to go up the stairs but he his whining didn’t last long since they only went up to the third floor. Zelo his hand away from Himchans to pull out his key from his pocket. He opened the door and assured Himchan in. Himchan stepped in with hesitant steps not knowing what Zelo would do.

“Mom, I’m home.”

“I thought you weren’t going to be home for a while since you were going to meet up with JongUp and the other boys.”

“I was but I ran into a friend. I brought him over I hope you don’t mind.”

                A middle aged woman showed up greeting them at the end of the doorway. Zelo hugged her on his way past her as he pulled Himchan with him. Himchan bowed at her and introduced himself; she brought her arms around him and first he tense up slightly but soon hugged the women back. She didn’t know who he was and had invited him so warmly not only into her house but also her arms. He felt as if he was being hugged by him own mother.

“Can you stop harassing my friend? We have things to do.”

“Well alright then.  It was nice to meet you Himchan. And by the looks of it it seems as if you boys don’t need any snacks.”

“No we’re fine, but we’re gonna grab some drinks from the kitchen and then we’ll be in my room.”

“Alright, have fun.”

                Zelo grabbed Himchans hand again and led him to the kitchen. He began to grab random drinks out of the fridge and from the cupboards. Once neither of them could carry anymore they headed towards Zelo’s room. They laid all the food and drinks on Zelo’s desk and bed. Zelo took a seat on a chair that was just laying around and told Himchan to sit.

“Okay so here’s the plan, we eat as much as possible until we feel like we’re going to puke then we put on a movie and then we talk and then we go to sleep.”

“Why?”

“To help you forget your sadness.”

“But why are you doing this? You don’t even know me. I could be a serial killer for all you know.”

“You’re not. You’re just sad but you don’t know the reason for it and we’re going to make you forget any sort of unhappiness. And I’m just doing this to gain a friend.”

“You have an odd way of making friends. Is this how you make all your friends?”

“No, you’re the first one.”

                They began to eat and just talked. At times Zelo would stand up and start to walk around to room while he still had food in his hands. They talked about what they liked and what they didn’t like. They talked till all the food was gone and were going to put on the movie when they heard a knock on the door. Zelo’s moms’ head popped in slightly and asked if Himchan was going to spend the night since it was getting really late. Zelo nodded at him mother and then she smiled and told them goodnight.  They said goodnight and Zelo put in the movie. Zelo met Himchan on the bed and as if they had an untold agreement they cuddled into each other. They’d only met a couple hours prior but they both felt comfortable with each other. Neither of them really paid attention to the movie since they had gotten bored of it in the beginning but they still kept on watching it. Zelo turned to face Himchan a little before the movie ended and he started to poke Himchan in the side. He could hear Himchan trying to contain his laughter but after a while he couldn’t hold it in anymore and his laugh filled the room. He tried to keep his laughing down to a minimum since Zelo’s mom had gone to bed and he didn’t want to wake her. A full on tickle war had exploded and soon they were exhausted from all the laughing and moving around. Zelo got up since he noticed that the movie had ended and then walked to his closet and threw a pair of pajamas at Himchan. He caught them and told him he’d go change in the bathroom.

                When Himchan came back Zelo was already in bed waiting for Himchan. He was about to get comfortable on the floor before Zelo pulled him up on the bed and laid his head on his chest.

“I’m fine on the floor.”

“I like sleeping with people. They keep me warm.”

                Himchan let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around Zelo and Zelo did the same to him. They stayed like that not talking for a while until Himchan looked down at Zelo and smiled at him.

“Thanks. But really you shouldn’t do this to people. No matter what anyone says don’t take some random person to your house. It’s weird and it’s not safe.”

“But you’re okay. You’re my friend now anyways so it doesn’t matter now.”

“Thank you, for making me happy.”

“I didn’t make you happy. I just made you forget all the negative things that were happening.”

“Either way, I’m happy here with you.”

“Just so you know I’m going to be in trouble with my friends since I didn’t even call them.”

“Just call me and I’ll tell them I kidnapped you for the night.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

                They just laid there in silence until they both fell asleep.  When the morning came Zelo woke up first and looked at Himchan that was still sleeping under him. He tried to get up without disturbing him but failed when he felt Himchans arms wrap around him even tighter. He looked at him to see if he was just doing that in his sleep or if he had woken up. He saw Himchan slowly open his eyes. He looked up at him and smiled. Himchan smiled at him an brought him in even closer to him.

“Goodmoring.”

“Morning.”

“How’d you sleep?”

“Amazing. Sleeping with someone else really is more comfortable.”

“See. And you wanted to sleep on the floor.”

                They walked down to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Himchan saw Zelo struggling to do mostly everything so he took over and made breakfast. Zelos mom came into the kitchen not much later and sat down at the table. She herself was still in her pajamas. She walked over to Zelo and hugged him and gave him a good morning kiss. Then she walked over to Himchan and did the same. Himchan felt warm when she did that. He felt at home.

“So what did you boys do last night?”

“We just watched the movie and we talked.”

“That’s it? Because I’m pretty sure I heard a bit of laugher coming from your room.”

“Zelo decided to attack me and it ended up in a tickle fight.”

“I see. “

                There was a soft knocking at the door and Zelo went to answer the door and a squealing sound was heard. Himchan looked over and saw Zelo embracing a man at the door. He looked to be about the same age as Zelo’s mom.

“Oh, who’s this?”

“Dad this is my friend, Himchan.”

“Well Himchan, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too sir.”

                Himchan bowed but was surprise when the man brought him into his embrace and hugged him. He then remembered that Zelo’s mom had done the same thing to him the night before and he brought his arms around the man and embraced his as well.  Himchan finished making breakfast for everyone and they sat at the small table in the kitchen and talked. Himchan felt almost as if he was home. His family wasn’t as close as Zelo’s but they were close. He missed that feeling. He missed his parents.

                Once they were done with breakfast Himchan and Zelo offered to clean the table and Zelo’s parents went to their room. They cleaned the table and washed all the dishes that had been used. When they were done they headed to Zelo’s room to go change. Himchan picked up the clothes that he had worn the day before and went to change in the bathroom.  Before they left Himchan said he was heading home and Zelo offered to walk him. They said goodbye to Zelo’s parents and left but not before Himchan received another pair of hugs and an invitation to their home whenever he wanted. Himchan hugged them back and said he’d come again sometime.

                As they were leaving the apartment Zelo linked his hand with Himchans. At first Himchan was a little taken aback but then pulled Zelo away and linked their fingers together and placed their hands in his pocket. When they reached the park Himchan didn’t want to let go of Zelos hand and vice versa.  They stayed there at the bench that they had sat on the night before. They stayed there holding hands before Himchan made and attempt to let go of Zelo’s hand. But Zelo kept his hand in place not wanting to let go.

“I have to go home at some point you know.”

“But not now. Not when I want you to be here with me.”

“Well then, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, I just want to be with you. I’m comfortable around you.”

“Well didn’t you say you were going to be in trouble with your friends? Why don’t we go and tell them that I kidnapped you.”

“Okay.  But they might think its weird that I’m hanging out with you since you’re 20 and I’m only 16.”

“It’s okay; just tell them I’m your boyfriend.”

“But wouldn’t that mean you’re technically cheating on your boyfriend.”

“What boyfriend? It was our 5 year anniversary yesterday and he missed it. If he can’t remember a day like that then he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Yea, why?”

                Zelo didn’t say anything; instead he leaned in to peck Himchan on the lips. After that he turned away shyly and began to walk towards his friends’ house with Himchan tagging along. When everything registered into Himchans mind he smiled. His hand was still intact to Zelo’s so he just pulled Zelo’s hand a bit until he had stopped and he walked in front of Zelo.

“That’s not how you kiss someone. You do it like this.”

                Himchan let go of Zelo’s hand and brought his hand up to cup Zelo’s face as he kissed him. Zelo at first didn’t know what to do but soon got the hang of it. He closed his eyes and began to kiss Himchan back. They parted when they heard Himchans name being called. Himchan looked around and saw who was calling his name. It was Yongguk. He was walking towards them with an angry expression on his face. He reached where Himchan and Zelo were and pulled them apart. He grabbed Himchan and was about to slap him when a hand stopped him from doing so. It was Zelo.

“What do you think you’re doing? His is between me and my boyfriend you little twat.”

“I’m sorry but Himchan-hyung is my boyfriend.”

“Really, who told you that lie? We’ve been together for five years.”

“We were together for five years.”

“Himchan what are you talking about?”

“Yesterday was our anniversary. You never came. I waited for 3 hours and you didn’t come. I guess your friends are way more important than our relationship ever was.”

“But our anniversary isn’t until the 10th. That’s probably you’re anniversary with someone else. Ours was yesterday. I told you for a week straight where to meet and at what time. You never listened.”

“Then who’s this kid?”

“He’s my boyfriend. Don’t worry we were over already.”

“What do you mean we were already over?”

“The moment you stopped loving me it was over. You’re friends became more important and that was it. You can have the apartment. I’ll find another apartment by next week. Now you can have all your friends go over and do whatever you do.”

“But I don’t want this to be over. I still love you.”

“Then you should’ve been able to prove that to me when we were together. Come on Zelo lets go. “

                Himchan and Zelo left an awestruck Yongguk standing there in the park. Yongguk didn’t run after Himchan as he was still trying to process everything that had just happened. He realized what Himchan had said was true and that at one point had stopped loving him he saw that Himchan was no longer in love with him either. He saw that they had grown distant and they didn’t have a need for each other.  He felt alone though.  Himchan had always been there for him no matter what happened. And now he wasn’t there anymore. He was gone and he was happy to be away from Yongguk. Yongguk went back to his car and drove off to clear his min.

                Himchan and Zelo had been walking in silence until Zelo pulled on Himchans sleeve a little to make him stop. Himchan stopped and turned to Zelo to see what he wanted. He was met with a small kiss. When Zelo pulled away he was smiling.

“I may be four years younger than you but I’ll make sure you’re always happy.”

                He brought Himchan into his embrace and just hugged him there in the middle of the sidewalk not caring if the few people that were passing by were staring.

“Zelo?”

“Yea.”

“What’s with you and your family hugging me like I’m part of the family?”

“We like hugs. And besides next time you come over you’re not a friend anymore. You’re my boyfriend so you kind of are part of the family.”

“Zelo?”

“Hmm”

“Can you promise me you won’t bring anyone home like you did to me last night.”

“But what if they’re injured or something?”

“Take them to a doctor or something. Just don’t take them home.”

“Okay… I promise.”

“Good. Now we should go to your friends’ house. What was his name again?”

“JongUp. Moon JongUp.”

                They walked the rest of the way to JongUps house and when they got there the door opened before they even knocked. Zelo was brought into a bone crushing hug by a boy around his age. Himchan just stayed behind him looking at them.

“God, Zelo. What happened to you last night? You never came over and you didn’t even call me. I thought you got kidnapped or something.”

“I did.”

“YOU WHAT?”

“I got kidnapped by my boyfriend.”

 

“Sorry. Hi I’m Himchan.”

“Did you like not allow him to call us or something.”

“No actually he was going to but we fell asleep after the movie.”

“Can we come in JongUp? I want to properly introduce him to everyone.”

“Oh, yea come in. did you guys eat already?”

“Yea, Himchan cooked for my family. He’s so good at cooking.”

“I see. But is his cooking as good as mine?”

“WAY better.”

“So Himchan how old are you?”

“Twenty.”

“What? You know Zelo’s only sixteen right?”

“Yea. But I don’t mind”

                The rest of the day they spent the day at JongUps’ house. Himchan was getting to know all of Zelo’s friends and it seemed like they liked him as well.

 

                After six months of dating, Himchan and Zelo had introduced each other to their parents as their significant other; Zelos’ parents accepted Himchan instantly. Himchan’s parent’s didn’t fully approve of Zelo at first because of his age but when they saw how he and Himchan interacted they approved realizing that Zelo had been trying to be more mature for his age but Himchan kept telling him it was okay to be his age. Himcahans parent’s met with Zelo’s parents as well and they got along extremely well.

                They ran into Yongguk a couple of times when they were out on a date or something but they only greeted each other. Zelo would spend the weekends with Himchan at his apartment since it wasn’t far from his house and his parents’ didn’t mind either.  Sometimes they’d have small arguments like any other couple but they didn’t stay mad at the other for long. They needed each other in order to be happy. On days that they didn’t go on dates they’d stay in and just watch TV or read some comics from Himchans wide variety in his living room.

                After a full year of being together, Himchan found Zelo to be his permanent other half. He decided that he wanted to be with Zelo for the rest of his life. He knew that they couldn’t get married, so instead he decided on just getting him a promise ring. Zelo would be spending the weekend and Himchan decided that it was now or never. He planned on taking Zelo out to eat and then just walk around. When Friday afternoon arrived so did Zelo. He came with a bag with some clothes. He already kept several things at Himchans apartment so he didn’t have to bring much anymore.  Zelo walked in after entering the spare key into the hole and found Himchan napping in the living room. Zelo woke Himchan up by sitting on him. When Himchan didn’t wake up he started bouncing up and down slightly on Himchan’s lap. He woke up from the movement and when he finally opened his eyes he smiled and brought Zelo down with him and made him lie down. They lay on the couch just looking at each other for a while until Himchan kissed Zelo’s forehead and said “I missed you.” Zelo let out a small giggle and kissed Himchan and reciting Himchan’s words.

“What do you want to do?”

“Be with you.”

“You already are with me.”

“Then I don’t need anything else.”  
“But really what do you want to do? You’ll have me no matter what.”

“Can we go eat? I ran out of the house and I forgot to eat something.”

“Okay. Let me get ready.”

“I’ll wait here.”

                Himchan disappeared into the bedroom and reemerged 20 minutes later with different clothes and slightly damp hair. He walked over to Zelo who was sitting on the couch watching TV. He hugged him from behind and leaned his head on Zelo’s shoulder. Zelo got on his knees on turned so he’d face Himchan and hug him back. They stayed like that for a while until Zelo pulled away and tugged Himchan over the couch which caused him to land face down on the couch. He turned onto his back and brought Zelo into his arms again. Zelo was on top of Himchan on all fours while he just stared at him. He slowly brought his face down to meet his lips with Himchans.

                Their relationship was perfect, but Zelo wanted more. He wanted Himchan to be able to do what he wanted to do to Zelo without any consequences. He wanted to be able to have sex with Himchan. Himchan told Zelo that he wouldn’t have sex with Zelo until he was ready or until he was of age- whichever came first. Zelo never told Himchan he was ready because he thought that Himchan would tell him that he wasn’t and that he was rushing things. Zelo had always been ready to give himself to Himchan. He wanted Himchan to be his first and last.

                That night when Zelo brought his lips to Himchan’s he wasn’t planning on just having a kiss, he wanted more.  He wanted Himchan to have him – all of him. At first the kiss was slow but it didn’t take long for Zelo to turn the kiss hungry and lust filled. He wanted Himchan to know what he was doing. He broke away from Himchans lips and started to trail down kissed towards his neck and gently bit down on Himchan’s neck. Himchan let out a small moan. He pulled Zelo back up so he could attach their lips again. Zelo started to grind down onto Himchan’s pelvis. He felt Himchan grab onto his hips and made him stop. Zelo knew what was coming next. He expected Himchan to tell him to stop. That Zelo wasn’t ready yet. Instead he let go of Zelo’s lips and asked him if he was sure, to which he replied with a nod. Himchan then switched their positions and Zelo was now on the bottom with Himchan hovering above him.

“Do you want to do it here or in the bedroom?”

“It doesn’t matter you choose.”

“Let’s go to the bedroom then, I want your first time to be somewhere comfortable.”

                They maneuvered to the bedroom while they were still kissing. Himchan pulled away slightly and pushed Zelo slightly so he’d land on the bed. He got on top of Zelo and began to kiss him. At first Zelo was completely confident in himself but when Himchan started to kiss down his neck and began to pull his shirt up he began to get nervous. His body started to shake a little. At first Himchan ignored the slight shivering thinking it was due to the sudden coldness on Zelo’s warm skin but when it didn’t stop he stopped and brought his face back up to meet Zelo’s eyes.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I understand if you’re scared.”

“No, I want to. It’s just that….. I  I don’t know. I really do want you. “

“Babe, didn’t I tell you that I’d wait for you.”

“But it’s been a year already. Sometimes I think that you’ll get tired of waiting.”

“Not for you.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Mmm.”

“I’ve been ready for a while; I just always thought you’d reject me saying that I wasn’t thinking and that it’d be too soon. So I guess I was so ready for you to tell me ‘no’ that my body’s acting this way.”

“I understand why you’d think that. Remember I told you that I’d wait until you were ready or were legal. I told you I’d be happy to if you were ready before you were legal. You just could tell anyone because we’d be in trouble. Do you not remember that?”

“I do I just never thought you’d actually do it with me when I’m underage”

                Himchan lay down onto the bed and brought Zelo into his arms. He began to kiss Zelo and also began to tickle him.  Zelo’s laugh was drowned out by Himchans lips. He stopped tickling Zelo and just kissed him.  Their kiss was no longer hungry it was just filled with their love for eachother. Instead of going with his plan of taking Zelo out to eat Himchan decided that it was the right time and pulled away from the kiss. He told Zelo to keep his eyes closed and not to open them. Zelo nodded and Himchan got off the bed to get the rings he had picked out for Zelo and him. He put his on and walked over to Zelo what was now sitting on the bed. He told Zelo to open his eyes and he brought out the ring case from behind his back.  He knelt down and opened the box.  Zelo’s face was filled with joy, excitement, and astonishment.

“Choi Joonhong I know we’ve only been together for a year but I’ve come to the conclusion that I can’t live without you. If you accept this ring it’s a sign of our relationship and a promise that we will be married one day. Will you promise to get married with me one day and live our lives together till the day we die?”

                Zelo didn’t say anything. He just stared at the ring and then at Himchan. His smile never faded. It took him a little bit of time before he brought his arms around Himchan and began to kiss him. Himchan fell back onto the floor do to Zelo’s weight being on him.

“So is that a yes?”

“A million times yes! “

“Good. I wasn’t going to take ‘no’ as an answer.”

                Himchan slipped the ring onto Zelo’s finger and kissed him. Zelo kissed back and then they pulled away slowly. He rested his forehead on top of Himchans and smiled.

“I’m the happiest person in the world right now.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

“How?”

“Because I have you, and now I know that you’ll be by my side for the rest of our lives.”

“I love you, Zelo.”

“I love you too, my Himchan- hyung.”

* * *

 


End file.
